In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A bed is a piece of furniture, which is used for sleeping or relaxation. Often, the bed is structured in a way that creates an unsightly appearance. Resultantly, the bed is decorated with an aesthetic bedding to make up for such appearance. However, such decoration can be costly to purchase, time-consuming to maintain, or inappropriate with ambient decor. Moreover, the bed can also be structured in a way to define a storage space underneath. However, such space can be limited in volume/shape or hard to access due to the bed's structure.